zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Twili
The are a race from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This peaceful race of Twilight beings resides within the Twilight Realm. Descendants of a group known simply as the Interlopers, there are many theories as to who this group is. History The Twili descended from a tribe of sorcerers known only as the Interlopers, who attempted to seize control of the Sacred Realm after the creation of the Triforce. However, their efforts failed, and they were seized by the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. With the aid of the Light Spirits, the Interlopers were banished to a land known as the Twilight Realm. Over a long period of time, because of the vastly different environment within the Twilight Realm, the interlopers evolved from their original forms to a unique, black and white, gentle-looking race, namely the Twili. Eventually, they abandoned their plans to rule the Sacred Realm and Hyrule and became peacefully adapted to their new lifestyle in the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf, who was going to face execution, regained his strength from the anguish and hatred of the Twili upon his execution. At one point in their history, Ganondorf was banished to the Twilight Realm. and he met a young servant of the Twili Royal Family and nominee for King, Zant. Zant, mistakenly believing Ganondorf to be a god, was granted exceptional magical powers and used these to usurp the throne of Midna, who was chosen as Twilight Ruler over him, and declared himself king. Firmly in command, he transformed Midna into an imp-like creature and his fellow Twili into Shadow Beasts, and, planning to engulf the entire land in Twilight, launched an invasion of the peaceful land of Hyrule. Eventually, Link, the hero, and Midna, the former Princess of Twilight whom Zant betrayed, restore the Mirror of Twilight and enter the Twilight Realm. They restore the Twili to their original forms and defeat Zant, who vows to return as long as his master, Ganondorf, lives. Link and Midna defeat Ganondorf, and Midna is returned to her original state. As she travels back to the Twilight Realm, she breaks the Mirror of Twilight, sealing the only entrance between Hyrule and her homeland forever. Biology , in her true form]] The Twili have a stretched, elongated appearance, with long limbs, necks, and heads, and great variances in overall height and girth (although the shorter Twili could just be children, which would also explain their girth). It also appears that common Twili are incapable of speaking the Hylian Language and appear to be able to utter only a moan when Link draws near, which may be their own language. If this is the case, those moans may possibly be speeches that sound like moans because Link does not understand the language. Though, their moaning may also be caused by shyness or fear that they feel toward Link. Zant and Midna are notably different in behavior and appearance to other Twili encountered; however, Midna is cursed throughout the majority of the game, which could be an explanation of this. This dissimilarity could also be explained by the fact that Zant is apparently insane, and Midna displays awareness over her current situation, unlike the other Twili. Their status as upper-class Twili could also be an explanation, since Midna's imp form resembles the Twili seen within the Palace in terms of clothing, height and girth, so it is possible that the ruler of the Twili looks differently from the others, and Midna turned into her imp form because Zant's curse removed her authority as leader of the Twili. Zant also resembles the Twili found around the Palace, except that he is taller; it could be that the class system of the Twili is based on how humanoid they look. For example, the ruler of the Twili (Midna's true form) is most humanoid, a nominee for ruler (Zant) are less humanoid, and common Twili are similar to humans only in terms of basic physical characteristics. As for Midna's different skin tone and distinctly humanoid appearance in comparison to Zant whilst in her true form, Midna is arguably the only female Twili seen in the game. All other Twili in the game are more similar to Zant, suggesting that they may all be male. However, there is no way of telling. As the few Twili in the game who displayed the above mentioned form reverted to that form (having been originally non-attacking Shadow Beasts) after being exposed to the light of a Sol, it is possible that this is not their true form, but the closest that they can come to it whilst Zant and Ganondorf are still alive. In other words, the Sol had power enough to weaken the evil magic used to transform them, but not enough to break it entirely. This can be seen as one reason why, after being "cleansed" with the Sol's light, they still simply stand around and stare blankly into space, not reacting to Link's presence other than to softly moan (the noise they make is the same produced by Zant during the cut-scene after the battle with him). This behavior could be a result of the physical exertion of being returned to their original state, and their faces appear to indicate happiness. Also Midna herself says that the Shadow Beasts have turned back to their original forms, so they could not be at a sort of halfway stage. As stated before, their moans may just be a way of speaking, since they may not know the Hylian language and instead communicate in a different language. However, since they were turned into Shadow Beasts, and Link destroyed every Shadow Beast in the Realm of Light, it could be possible that Midna and the seven Twili encountered in the Twilight Realm are the only Twili left. However, the presence of many other floating structures within the Twilight Realm may suggest otherwise, and it is heavily implied that many of the hostile shadow beasts in the game may, in fact, be of Hylian origin (that is to say, people from the Light World can also become Shadow Beasts, some of which may have been encountered). The Twili and the Shadows are the only creatures that can enter areas of Twilight or bring anything into it. They also seem to possess great magical skill, some examples being levitation, telekinesis, portal creation, object manipulation, and the ability to hide in human shadows. It is unknown if all Twili can perform these abilities, since only two Twili (Zant and Midna) are seen using magic in the game. Advancements The Twili appear to possess many strange technologies that are more advanced than that of the Hylians, and even more advanced than technology from Termina. One example would be their use of teleporting across locations using Twilight Portals. In the Twilight Realm, the Twili use platforms for transportation that appeared from nowhere and were completely transparent, except for the glowing green shapes seen all around anything that is of Twilight origin (portals, Sols, etc.). Another example is the doors that open by themselves. These doors have only one green shape when inactive, but when opened, the green shape extends, highlighting more details. Another, more likely possibility, however, is that the many wonders of the Twilight Realm are caused by the magic of their ancestors put to a more peaceful use. Government The Twili are ruled by a single person who rules from the palace of Twilight. Despite being a monarchy, comments by Zant and Midna would suggest that theirs is not hereditary, but an elective monarchy, which is to say that the new king or queen is chosen from either the general populace by a consent of the people, or there are many royal houses and each has a turn of a potential monarch being elected from a parliament. This could explain how Zant had been a servant of the rulers of the Twilight for many years but was still applicable for being voted for king. The rulers are granted the title Twilight King (male) or Twilight Princess (female) after being elected. They are the only ones capable of destroying the Mirror of Twilight. Theories It is said in-game that the Twili descended from the Interlopers, though the race of these interlopers is never revealed. All of the following are reasonable candidates due to the fact that none of them are ever seen in game (thus supporting the story that they were banished) and that there are some physical or cultural similarities. Sheikah The Twili are notably similar to the Sheikah, as both are described as wielders of Dark magic, have red irises and dwell in the shadows (even being referred to as 'the shadow folk'). Additionally, the symbol of the Sheikah, a stylized eye with a teardrop, is present on both Zant's throne and on the back of the Fused Shadow. The rendition of this emblem on Zant's throne appears several times throughout the Twilight and on the black walls separating the Twilit areas of Hyrule from the rest. Notably, in the Twili version of the eye is smaller and rounder, and missing the three-triangle eyebrow. The Sheikah becoming the Interlopers may be the event that caused them to either pledge their loyalty to the Royal Family or be banished. Ancient Ones Another race known as the Ancient Ones, though not featured in the series and is only briefly mentioned in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, are those that used Majora's Mask in their 'hexing rituals'. There are many similarities between the Twili and Majora's Mask itself, which implies that the Twili could be the very race that created it or used it in their rituals. The similarities involve some shapes featured on Majora's Mask being present on Midna's helmet, the Fused Shadow (specifically the eye). Zant's behavior is very similar to creatures specific to Majora's Mask and the Mask itself, such as his screeching in a similar fashion to Majora's Mask. During the mention of those who used the Mask, the Happy Mask Salesman mentions that the mask was hidden in shadows; the Twilight Realm is sometimes referred to as "The Realm of Shadows". Additionally, the entrance to the Stone Tower Temple in Majora's Mask appears to be a large face with its tongue sticking out. Zant's helmet also resembles a face with its tongue out, which would lead to the belief that the race that built the tower (sometimes believed to be the same race as the race who made the mask) could be the Twili. However, as it is implied that Termina, the land in which the events of Majora's Mask take place, is in another realm entirely, it is unlikely that they would be the same specific people, though it is still possible that they are of the same species. Gerudo Another possibility is that at least a portion of the Gerudo tribe were the people who gained the mysterious power of the Fused Shadows and were cast into the Twilight Realm. Midna's story that the Twili race were originally a tribe of thieves, her mention that the Twili's ancestors "lost their king to greed", and why the entrance to the Twilight Realm is located in the Gerudo Desert, all point to this. As for appearance, Midna does have similar hair to that of the Gerudo and her true form is tall and slender, just as the Gerudo women once were. However, the other Twili, including Zant, seem to have sandy blond hair. Also, there is a Gerudo pattern and converted Gerudo symbol on the front of Zant's robe, which he wore even before his encounter with Ganondorf, whom he worshiped as a god. Additionally, the Gerudo, too, worship Ganondorf as a god, which a Gossip Stone tells Link in Ocarina of Time. Other Finally, there remains the possibility that the Interlopers were not of any one race or tribe, but were a cult of people made up of several different races and cultures. Evidence to support this is Lanayru's vision where Link kills his closest friend to seek after the Triforce, only to become an Interloper himself. It can be interpreted that several people throughout Hyrule betrayed their fellow countrymen to obtain the Triforce and eventually united as the Interlopers. Once sealed in the Twilight Realm, the long-term effect of the Twilight on them could have transformed them into one single race, and may explain the large differences in appearance that some Twili have from others. es:Twili Category:Twili Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races